Fini le Martini
by Orange-sanguine
Summary: Gab Lamom : "Dean, Cass et Sam sont dans un bar... Sam se sent pas bien, il a trop picolé, il retourne au motel se coucher, laissant Dean et Cass seul..." A toi maintenant ! Et voilà comment tout à commencer. Maintenant comment sa fini il faudra lire. OS un peu citronné mais vraiment légèrement enfin je crois.


Bon alors sa y est je vais enfin le poster et je doit un GRAND merci à **Maly B** qui eu le courage de corriger TOUTES mes fautes sans elle sa serai bien pire que sa Bref j'arrête de parler.

Merci a **Gab'** aussi pour l'idée et a toute les** Destiel Addict** of course ! (**BANDE DE FOLLES**, on peu bien parler de moi ^^)

* * *

La chasse avait été difficile pour nos deux frères, mais heureusement Castiel était intervenu à temps. Et à trois ils avaient réussi à arrêter ces fichus démons, qui faisaient tout pour leur mener la vie dure. Pour fêter cette nouvelle victoire, ils avaient décidé d'aller boire un coup dans le petit bar de la ville dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Mais, si Sam avait su il s'en serait abstenu...

-22h30-

Le Bar était poussiéreux et assez concis, et on pouvait deviner une odeur de vomis, si l'on n'était pas autant éméché que les personnes déjà présentes dans le bar. Les Winchester et l'ange s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart après avoir commandé un Martini Dry pour Sam et deux Guinness pour Dean qui voulait absolument faire gouter cette merveille à Castiel.

-Eh bien Cass je dois dire qu'encore un fois tu nous as sauvés les miches ! Dean lui avait dit cela tout en s'installant en face de lui. Santé!

Il leva son verre en direction de Castiel. Mais ce dernier ne comprenant pas se contenta de le regarder en penchant la tête.

-Tu es censé trinquer Castiel, lui souffla Sam qui était assis à ses côtés. Et pour lui montrer il leva son verre.

- Que ferions-nous sans toi ?! Santé !

Castiel, bien qu'intrigué par cette drôle de coutume, leva son verre comme ses deux acolytes.

-Heu… Ne sachant quoi dire il répéta seulement d'un vois plate : Santé.

C'est ainsi en se remémorant leurs souvenirs autour de leurs verres que la soirée débuta. Il y avait des "Tu te souviens..." par-ci, des "Tu te rappelles..." par là et des "Oh si je m'en souviens..." ou bien encore des "comme si c'était hier".

Castiel n'écoutait pas vraiment, et ne participait pas. La plupart du temps il regardait la façon que Dean avait de bouger ses mains pour décrire ce qu'il racontait, et ses yeux lorsqu'il riait. Son rire, sa bouche. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Dean semblait ne rien remarquer, trop absorbé par ses souvenirs qui le rendaient si joyeux, alors que Sam, lui, ne voyait que cela et il se disait que c'était une évidence qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais son idiot de frère n'était pas près de le comprendre. Et il désespérait un peu, en se disant que l'ange non plus ne devait pas comprendre.

-23h45-

Leurs verres se vidaient et se remplissaient chacun à leur rythme. Les joues de Sam avaient une belle teinte rouge depuis qu'il avait entamé son troisième Martini, alors que Castiel avait à peine touché à son verre.

-Ça va Sam ? Tu es tout vert, dit calment Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je crois que je vais... Sur ces bonnes paroles Sam sortit précipitamment du bar main devant la bouche.

Dean riait à gorge déployée. Et Castiel l'interrogea du regard.

-Sam va avoir un mal de crâne affreux demain.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi avoir un mal de crâne est drôle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas il s'en remettra, mais le Martini Dry c'est fini pour lui, il n'est pas James Bond ! Lui expliqua Dean en rigolant.

-Je ne comprends pas cette référence.

Dean découragé, ne dit plus rien.

-23h55-

Dix minutes que Sam était sorti. Dix minutes que le silence régnait entre eux. Dix minutes que Castiel le fixait. Dean commençait à s'inquiéter pour Sam, il ne buvait plus, il regardait la porte.

-Ca fait drôlement longtemps qu'il est sorti, on devrait peut-être voir où il est ?

-J'y vais, j'en ai pour quelques secondes.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait Castiel disparut, laissant Dean seul face à son verre. Mais à peine plus de quelques secondes, comme il l'avait dit.

-Il est retourné au motel et il s'est endormi.

Dean, soulagé, porta la Guinness à sa bouche et but de grandes goulées, sous le regard de Castiel.

-Ah bon tant mieux. Je vais peut-être faire pareil.

-Oh mais attend je n'ai pas fini mon verre ! Dit Castiel précipitamment, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi puisque cette bière avait un goût affreux.

-Ok. J'en prends une autre alors moi.

Dean sourit en se disant qu'il aurait largement le temps d'en boire bien plus d'une pendant que Castiel finissait son propre verre. D'ailleurs il ne buvait toujours pas plus et il fixait toujours autant Dean, mais, cette fois Samy n'était pas là pour changer les idées de Dean, et ce dernier se sentait comme passé sous rayon X. Ce regard bleu… Il se demandait bien pourquoi il le fixait ainsi.

-00H00-

Dean passa outre le fait que l'ange le dévisageait et il avait repris le cours de ses souvenirs en les partageant avec Castiel. Mais il ne rigolait plus. Il parlait de sa mère, de Jo et de toutes ces personnes qui lui manquaient et qu'il avait perdues.

Castiel voyait son humeur s'assombrir à mesure que la mélancolie se lisait dans les yeux de Dean. Puis vint le moment où Dean, certainement aidé par l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines, commença à dire des choses qu'il n'aurait certainement jamais dites en d'autres circonstances :

-Tu sais Cas, quand je t'ai cru mort... Il marqua une pause puis repris : J'ai eu tellement de peine... Ça faisait mal.

Il avait dit sa en posant sa main sur son cœur.

-J'aimerai tellement ne pas t'avoir fait souffrir.

L'ange commençait à douter que rester dans ce bar était une bonne idée.

-C'est pas la seule fois où tu m'as fait souffrir.

Castiel se sentait vraiment de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Il y a la fois où tu as pactisé avec Crowley… Quand tu as fait sortir les Léviathans…

A chaque mot Castiel se repliait un peu sur lui-même, honteux, encore aujourd'hui, de ses actes passés.

-Et quand tu n'as pas voulu sortir du Purgatoire...

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Dean releva le regard sur Castiel. Le voyant en peine. Il eut un moment de réflexion avant d'ajouter :

-Mais on est là, TU es là. Et je n'arrive plus à t'en vouloir.

Castiel releva la tête pour capter son regard. Il y voyait toute la sincérité de ses paroles.

-Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais.

Dean perdu dans le bleu de ses yeux ne l'écoutait pas, il se posait pleins de questions : pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à détourner son regard de ses yeux? Pourquoi les trouvait-il si beaux ?… Ce Bleu… Pourquoi était-il triste d'y voir de la peine. Pourquoi ?

-Mais je t'ai fait de la peine moi aussi. Je suis désolé Castiel.

Castiel ne l'écoutait plus lui non plus ce posant les même questions que Dean pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lâcher ses yeux du regard ? Pourquoi les trouvait-il si beaux ?... Ce Vert… Pourquoi était-il triste de lui avoir fait de la peine. Pourquoi ?

-00H30-

25 minutes qu'ils ne disaient plus rien. 25 qu'ils se dévisageaient mutuellement.

-On devrait peut-être y aller.

Dean commença à se lever. Mais Castiel l'arrêta en attrapant sa main…

Tous deux fixaient leurs mains jointes, ils savouraient ce touché si nouveau.

La main rugueuse du chasseur, la peau douce de Castiel. Ils appréciaient sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Relevant le regard, Castiel n'avait pas vu qu'ils s'étaient autant approchés l'un de l'autre. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leurs visages. Castiel commençait à apprécier l'odeur de cette bière finalement. Les yeux de Dean ne cessaient de faire des allées-retour entre les yeux et la bouche de cet ange sans pourtant remarquer que Castiel faisait comme lui.

-00H32-

Ils étaient toujours aussi proches, leurs mains s'accrochant fermement. Le regard ancré l'un dans l'autre. Comme s'ils lisaient au plus profond de l'âme pour l'un, et de la grâce pour l'autre. Grâce d'une personne qui jusqu'à maintenant n'était qu'un amis, du moins c'était ce que chacun pensait.

-00H33-

Dean se redressa vivement comme soudain prit d'un besoin pressant. Il jeta un billet sur la table et tira Castiel par cette main qu'il n'arrivait pas à lâcher. Cette chaleur qu'il avait tout de suite ressenti au contact de sa peau douce était de plus en plus présente, s'étendant doucement partout en lui.

Castiel, perdu, le regardait toujours, alors qu'il se laissait tirer par cette main. Cette main… Il ne comprenait pas comment une main pouvait lui faire ressentir comme de l'électricité, mais c'était tellement agréable qu'il pouvait le ressentir jusque dans sa grâce.

-00H34-

Ils étaient arrivés à l'Impala, qui était garée un peu à l'écart dans le noir. Dean ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir la portière côté conducteur. Ce n'était pas pour rentrer qu'il avait amené l'ange ici. Il ouvrit la portière arrière et poussa Castiel qui le regardait tête penchée signe de son incompréhension. Dean ne s'en formalisa pas, leurs mains toujours accrochées et il entra dans la voiture à son tour, son corps au-dessus de Castiel.

-00H35-

Ne pouvant plus tenir, Dean approcha son visage de Castiel. Pour l'embrasser, hésitant tout d'abord. Castiel, électrisé par les lèvres du chasseur y répondit avec force, ce qui eut pour effet d'enlever toute hésitation à Dean, de plus en plus entreprenant. Voulant que Castiel lui laisse un accès entier à sa bouche il mordilla sa lèvre doucement, Castiel haleta et ouvrit les lèvres. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus intense. La chaleur de moins en moins supportable, leurs pantalons de plus en plus étroits.

-00H36-

Ils se séparaient avec peine mais tellement essoufflés, tout le plaisir qu'ils prenaient d'un simple baiser été inimaginable. Castiel ne comprenait pas les réactions de son corps mais c'était tellement agréable qu'il se laissa faire. Les lèvres de Dean parcourant son cou ses mains s'attaquant à déboutonner sa chemise. Castiel avait agrippé les épaules de Dean et une de ses mains descendait lentement pour pouvoir se glisser sous le tee-shirt de son protégé. Il aimait beaucoup toucher cette peau et alors que Dean écartait les pans de sa chemise, Castiel enleva son tee-shirt pour pouvoir apprécier ce toucher électrisant.

-00H40-

Par un miracle qui n'étaient pas dû à Castiel, et après bon nombre de mouvements digne de contorsionnistes ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre. Leurs lèvres soudées. Dean bougeaient au-dessus de Castiel, aucun d'eux ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir à chaque fois que leurs bassins se presser l'un contre l'autre. Dean voulant plus, attrapa leurs sexes d'une main et entama un lent va et vient. C'était si bon qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de d'accélérer le mouvement. La main de Castiel sur ses fesses le poussait à se rapprocher rendant de plus en plus difficile chaque mouvement.

-00H45-

Ce fut collés l'un à l'autre que dans un râle de plaisir ils jouirent dans la main du chasseur, qui, à bout de souffle, s'effondra sur l'ange qui appréciait le première orgasme de sa très longue vie.

-00H50-

Castiel, prévenant, amena Dean à la chambre du motel en quelques battements d'ailes. Sam n'ayant eu aucune réaction à leur arrivée, il s'installa aux côtés de l'ainé sous la couverture. Se disant qu'il pourrait profiter de sa chaleur encore quelques temps.

-2H24-

Sam se réveilla en sueur et regarda autour de lui, Dean s'était endormi sur le lit d'à côté, aucune trace de Castiel… Mais depuis quand il rêvait de son frère et Cass qui couchaient ensemble et puis… quel rêve ! Il aurait presque pu y croire ! Deux choses était sûr pour Samy il ne verrait plus son frère et Castiel de la même façon, et surtout : plus jamais il ne boirait de Martini Dry !

* * *

Vous n'avez pas le droit de me frappez mais vous avez le droit de me dire que vous avez pas aimez ^^

Allez je part avant de recevoir de tomate moi :P


End file.
